1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processors, such as photographic paper processors, that operate within a cabinet, which may also contain a photographic printer, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A photographic printer and paper processor, combined within a single cabinet, can offer quick and variable sized prints to a customer. With the printer preferably arranged in an upper part of the cabinet, a customer can conveniently select the images and sizes to be printed, and these can be imaged on sheets of photographic paper that are then fed to the paper processor, preferably arranged in a lower part of the cabinet. The processor includes mechanisms for driving the paper sheets through processing solutions and a dryer so that completed prints are promptly delivered to the customer.
The preferred placement of the paper processor in a lower portion of the cabinet, below the photographic printer, makes the processor inconvenient to service in its operating position; and servicing the processor is unavoidable, since its processing solutions need to be replenished occasionally. Paper drive racks, immersed in processing solutions, need to be lifted out of the top of the processor for servicing; and this requires a large free space above the processor, where the photographic printer is preferably arranged, so that the total vertical space requirement becomes excessive. The processor, with its drive mechanisms, print dryer, and processing solutions, is also too heavy for the ordinary devices used to move components in and out of cabinets. So something better is needed for servicing heavy processors, needing overhead clearance.